Dangerous Game
by CsillaYuki
Summary: Amu and her friends, one day decide to buy gel bracelets that Yaya tells them is all the rage... but what happens when something as innocent as bracelets lead to a dangerous game? XD Couples:: amuto; rimahiko; kutau; kukaiXyaya; tadamu
1. Chapter 1

**Me:: Okay, I was bored and felt like procrastinating!**

**Amu:: *sighing* I feel bad for Naru and Sasu...**

**Ikuto:: Shouldn't you be more worried about us?**

**Me:: Oh yeah... Disclaimer Time~ I don't own Shugo Chara or trust me AMUTO and TADAMU fans I would make it like this!**

**Chapter One:: Intro**

"Amu-chii... Let's go to shopping tonight." squealed Yaya, linking arms with Amu.

"But Yaya..." Amu began.

"No is a no-no!" She waved her fingering, tsk tsk...

Amu sighed, there was no way she would escape Yaya's grasp now. She glanced over her shoulder to a small blonde begging, "Come with us, please Rima?"

"RiRi-tan will go with you guys."

Nagihiko's voice echoed for a moment before Rima swung around hissing, "I don't remember needing your permission evil genius."

Nagihiko chuckled nervously; Rima turned back around whispering, "I will go since Amu is going." blushing.

Amu noticed Nagi winking as if he knew what she would say; Amu smiled. Nagi always seem to know how Rima would react to things...

**-Later that day-**

"C'mon Amu-chii!" Yaya complained, pulling at Amu's wrist.

"But Yaya..."

"Remember 'no' is a no-no!" argued Yaya.

"Yaya... I think Amu is trying to tell you she can walk just fine without you pulling on her and making a scene." Rima bluntly spoke.

Yaya let go of Amu's wrist scratching the back of her apologizing, "Sorry Amu-chii."

The trio walked into Hot Topic, ignoring all the stares of the other customers, probably all wondering what middle-schoolers would be doing in here. Yaya led the them over to a small stand where gel bracelets were being displayed.

"Let's buy some!" Yaya giggled.

"I don't see why not... Since they're just bracelets..." muttered Amu.

"I'm not sure... People are staring." whispered Rima, noticing that the stares hadn't let up since they entered.

"Let them stare." Yaya smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Yaya grabbed a pack of each color explaining, "We can share these bracelets between the three of us or with the rest of the guardians."

Amu and Rima followed Yaya to the counter where a tall boy stood behind the counter, reading something that was lying on the counter in front of him.

"Hey isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The one that Tada-gay never shuts up about..." whispered Rima, when they reached the counter.

"I think so..." Amu whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Yaya asked loudly.

"Me by the sounds of it." Ikuto smirked.


	2. Chapter 2:: Yellow

**Me:: Thank so much everyone!!!**

**Amu:: Stepphy-chan is so sorry that it was a bit short...**

**Ikuto:: Thanks Lili-chan for that comment... *smug smirk planted on his face***

**Amu:: Uh oh... I'm going to get now...**

**Me:: *while Ikuto is trying to... i don't think i want to know at the moment* Okay, I wish I owned Shugo chara... And I think I did for a couple of hours but then sadly I woke up! But on a positive note~ There's no way there won't be an Amuto ending for Shugo chara!**

**  
Chapter Two:: Yellow  
**

A couple of days had passed since Yaya, Rima, and Amu bought the bracelets from Hot Topic.

**Amu's P.O.V::**

_I'll just wear them under my blazer..._

I repeatedly told myself as I walked down the streets to school.

"Joker!" yelled a familair voice.

I looked around...

_  
Whoa... Talk about spacing out!_

_Since when was I so close to school?_

"Yo!" The voice called out.

A tanned arm flung itself over my shoulder; I looked over my shoulder to see Kukai, a now middle school student but we use to hang out.

"Kukai!"

He smiled asking, "You seem distracted... What's up?"

My gaze dropped on my wrist where the bracelets hung around it.

_I don't see the big deal with these thing..._

_It still bothers me the look we got from people..._

"It's... It's nothing." I laughed, running off into school.

I let a huge sigh of relief, hoping no one would see how distracted I was today.

**_Lunch time::_**

**Ikuto's P.O.V::**

"It's so boring..." I complained, stretching out on the roof.

_  
I wonder---_

A soft buzz from my pocket interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I demanded into the phone.

"Geez... Don't take yor sexual frustrations out on me?" The caller sighed.

_Utau..._

"Sorry... What is it Utau?"

"Just letting you know I'm inviting a friend over." She explained.

_A Friend?_

_Like a boyfriend?_

_Or a friend?_

"Fine... Condoms are in my nightstand." I sighed.

"Ikuto! It's not a boyfriend! Just stay away from her, alright?!"

_A girl, huh?_

_Why the hell would I want to?_

"Sure thing..." I groaned, hanging up.

I sat up, knowing if I didn't I'd be late for class. I saw Kukai, rushing down the halls; it seems I'm not the only one running late.

"Oi! Kukai! Running late, again?" I joked, catching up with him.

"Again...? You shouldn't be talking." He joked.

We made it just in time for our fourth period: History...

"Mr. Tsukiyomi. Glad to see you show up for class." Yukari-sensei sneered.

I chuckled, "You see, today Kukai showed me where my class actually was."

The whole class laughed in response; Yukai-sensei just rolled her eyes.

_Maybe Nikaido-sensei stood her up..._

**Amu's P.O.V::**

Waiting outside the middle school for Utau to be finished with her singing lessons.

_She's so lucky..._

_Even though she's in 6th grade like me she's able to sing with the middle school students._

"Huh?" I reached into my pocket, grabbing my phone.

"Hello..."

"Amu! Practice doesn't seem to ending any time soon so do you mind walking to my house by yourself or do you want me to get my brother to come with you?"

_Brother?_

_Utau has a brother?_

"No... I know the way really well. So I'll see you later." I replied, hanging up.

I sighed walking off towards Utau's house. It took me about 15 minutes to find but finally I made it. I knocked softly, waiting for any response inside. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"H-Hello..."

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I looked around to see the house empty.

_There's still upstairs..._

I climbed the stairs quietly, looking around as I did.

Ikuto's P.O.V::

I hadn't heard the front door open nor had I heard any speak so it caught me off guard when I heard a voice behind me: "Oh! Hi! You must be Utau's brother! I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone was home!"

I turned around in my chair, about to tell her if she's Utau's frind then just wait in her room for her but then I noticed something.

"Your that girl from Hot Topic a couple days ago."

She looked up and sure enough I was right; Her face turned bright red.

"It was Ikuto, right?" she hissed.

"Yeah. And yours?"

_This is too entertaining._

"Amu."

I looked down at her wrist commenting, "You really shouldn't wear those."

She looked down at her wrist before asking, "Why not?"

I got off my chair, walking over to her with a smug smile on my face.

"Because," leaning in towards her, "Someone might just..." with that I snapped a yellow bracelet between my fingers.

It fell to the floor and I watched amused as she reacted.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" she asked, flustered.

"Don't play the game if you don't know any of the rules." I warned her.

Before I could give her the chance to speak, I hugged her tightly. I could feel her trying to pull away; I leaned in towards her ear whispering, "Not yet... Not until you hug me back."

She didn't move for a while; I sighed, but just as I was about to let go of her I felt her arms reach around me and hug me back.

I let go of her then pointed her to Utau's room. I listened as she locked the door...

_Guess I went too far..._

_Oh well..._

_That's what she gets for wearing them._

I sat back down to finish my homework.

_Next I'll aim for an orange..._

_Although that black one she has is just begging to be snapped._

I snickered...

_Best not to scar the girl..._

_I guess I found my new toy..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:: Aah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Ikuto:: I want an apology too, Csilla!**

**Amu:: Ikuto! Be Nice!**

**Ikuto:: *pulling Amu close* Make me... **

**Amu:: *blushing***

**Me:: I wish I owned Shugo Chara! I would have made this happen already! *pointing to them* but the best part is:: They've hugged, kissed!!!**

**Chapter Three:: **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

_What the hell was that pervert thinking?!_

_Hugging me like that?!_

I huffed my way onto Utau's bed, double checking that I had locked the door. I could feel my face heating up trying to keep my mind off what had just happened... No such luck! By the time I heard: "I'm home! Sorry I'm late!", my face had gone completely red; I heard Utau yell from downstairs for me.

"C-Coming!" I yelled back, rushing out her door.

"You might want to keep those bracelets out of Uta-chan's face~" I heard Ikuto whisper smug.

I glance over my shoudler; he was sitting with his back towards me reading some sort of textbook. I scowled at him then ran down the steps to find Utau in the kitchen. I pulled down my sleeve over top my bracelets; I watched for a moment as Utau looked through the freezer.

"U-Utau..."

_Wait..._

_Why am I hesistating?_

_I didn't do anything wrong..._

_Right?_

"Did I miss something?" Utau asked.

I gulped...

_Dammit!_

_I should of just pushed the--_

"Amu..."

My gaze travelled over to Utau, who sighed the moment our eyes met.

"You're hiding something."

I felt her glares focused on me; a hand on my shoulder followed by a voice: "Aww~ C'mon Uta-chan. Be nice~"

_I-Ikuto?!_

I smiled at Utau, hoping to get her to drop the subject. Utau sighed again then commented, "Well, tonight it'll be tuna..."

I could see Ikuto smirk out of the corner of eye; Utau's voice broke my trance: "What time do you need to be home?"

"Oh! Umm... eh... I don't know. Soon, probably."

**Ikuto's P.O.V::**

~ FLASHBACK ~

I had heard all the accusations from my little sister, thinking that I could use this sort of thing as leverage. I snuck downstairs quickly...

"You're hiding something." Utau accused.

I peeked around the corner to see Amu standing in front of me; I smiled and placed my hand for the perfect leverage to use against her later.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

Keeping my hand on Amu's shoulder I pulled her away explaining, "I'll drive her home myself... It's getting late."

I led her out the door; She followed without arguing until we got outside.

"Hey! I can walk home!" I heard her argue.

I kept quiet while she, on the other hand refused to shut up...

"It's not that late!" then "I don't live too far from here!"...

"Just get in." I smirked, pulling her towards the car.

I watched her sigh then get into my car; I sat in the driver's seat driving away.

**Amu's P.O.V::**

I wasn't sure what to expect when Ikuto dragged me outside towards his car, offering to drive me home. The sun had just set along the horizon! It was barely dark! He practically pushed me into his car then sped away, locking the doors. No hope of escaping...

"It wasn't even that far..." I tried to argue.

I heard him sigh then comment, "If I let you walk home with those bracelets on then I'd lose all my chances of breaking those myself."

_Wait!_

_What?!_

_Break them himself?!_

"Pervert." I scowled.

"Be careful what you say, Amu." He smirked.

Ugh! The way he said my name...

"Smile or I'll brake another."

I couldn't believe it; he was threatening me to smile or he'd brake another of my bracelets.

"Fine. Better now." I mocked, faking a smile.

He chuckled as he pulled into my driveway; I got out the moment he stopped the car and bolted straight for my front door.

"Amu~ Be careful of who sees those bracelets." Ikuto laughed harder as he drove away.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Me:: Sorry it's really short... I've had such an eventful couple of weeks but I'll make it up to all you... I'm working on the next few chapters so it should become more weekly for updates~**


	4. Apology

**To everyone that's reading my fanfictions::**

**I'm sooo sorry!**

**I really am!**

**but...**

**I have no internet at my house...**

**My USB drive isn't working now...**

**And worse, even what I have on my laptop now wouldn't be of help!**

**I will upload loads of chapters for all of you!**

**And a cookie!**


End file.
